Cuándo menos lo esperes
by GreenTC
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro nuestra vampiresa volvió a su hogar después de haber molestado a Bonnibel. Tratando de distraerse con sus amigos, descubre una carta que al parecer está dirigida hacia ella, no es cualquier carta.


Cuándo menos lo esperes

-Tarada -resopló la joven de cabellera azabache-

-Mezquina -burló-

-Inepta -dijo-

-Hasta cuándo pensaremos seguir molestándonos la una a la otra? -paró para dar fin a esta discusión sin sentido-

-Nunca, es divertido ver como dejas que la ira domine tu cuerpo y parezcas un monstruo hahaha

-Marceline...! -se cruza de brazos- puedes llegar a ser tan desagradable en 1segundo sin esfuerzo alguno -bufó-

-No soy genial? -dice con un aire de superioridad-

-Estúpida si -suelta unas risitas un tanto notorias-

-Ha-ha princesa acaramelada -le alborota los cabellos-

-Hey! Dulce Princesa! -dice con una chispa de enojo- ya va a salir el sol, sería mejor que vayas a tu casa.

- -se da la vuelta y flota hacia la ventana- sabes?...a veces me pregunto, si tanto te molesto por qué siempre me dejas entrar? Por qué no colocas seguros a las ventanas? O simplemente me botas? , te aguantas todos mis insultos y bromas pesadas, eres masoquista Bonnibel? Hahaha.

-No, es que esto es algo ya monótono, además...solo los aguanto por ti, disfruto pasar tiempo contigo, olvido todos mis deberes a pesar de que me sacas el quicio -dice con una tierna y nerviosa sonrisa-

-Eh...creo que me iré!, el sol ya está saliendo y no quiero incinerarme! -se despide rápidamente y se va torpemente- qué fue eso Marceline? -dice para sus adentros y sin darse cuenta se encontraba sonrojada-

Al llegar a su cueva se dio cuenta que tenía la cabeza nublada de puro Bubblegum, es la primera vez que esta le dice algo lindo a ella y es por lo menos para la vampiresa, era algo perturbante, pero no en mal sentido, acuestas del estrés decidió llamar a sus únicos e inigualables amigos Finn y Jake para distraerla.

Ca-plum! ~se escuchó como se derribaron la puerta~

-Marcyyyyy! Holiwis! -dice el chico rubio quién sus ojos brillaban como el sol por la gran alegría que contenía-

-Vampirita de mi corazón -canta el perro mágico-

-Ehm...1) Jake eso sonó demasiado gay 2) La puerta estaba abierta 3) Finn qué te tiene de buen humor? Acaso te follaste a...-fue interrumpida-

-NO! Sigo en el escalón 2...-susurra nervioso-

-Entonces si te la quieres...-vuelve a ser interrumpida-

-NO! -se ruborizó- Jake! Has algo! -exige el héroe-

-Cómo que soné gay? Jusea jelou...-dice poniendo cara de puchero con los brazos cruzados-

-Hahaha, sin duda que ustedes son muy cómicos chicos.

-Ay gracias!...pero era en serio, cómo que soné gay? -mira desafiante-

-Supéralo Jake hahaha -dice divertida- ya vengo! Iré a ver si mi perrito está jugando en la cueva -procede a salir flotando de la casa y al llegar a la puerta nota que había una carta que llamaba mucho la atención- Finn, Jake, está carta es de alguno de ustedes? -la toma y le echa un ojo por fuera-

-No -dicen al unísono-

-Bueno la leeré -dice mientras coloca la hoja en sus manos-

-Léela en voz alta! Quién sabe? Puede ser tu admirador secreto! -le da codazos Jake-

-O un maniático asesino serial! -dice alzando el puño-

-Creo más en la primera opción de Jake que la tuya Finn, desde cuando un asesino serial deja notas? Tiene que ser retrasado mental, bueno, aquí voy:

~Querida Marceline Abadeer~ -Siempre he querido decirte esto de frente, pero no sabes cuanta angustia me provocaba el imaginar tu posible reacción de disgusto al yo decirte las siguientes palabras: "Me gustas", si, al fin lo dije...

-Pero que estupidez, no era mejor decirlo en cara? -se queja- además, quién es?! -levanta una ceja expresando duda y continúa leyendo-

-Ya sé que debes estar pensando que esto es patético...

-Ahora es adivino?

-Pero si supieras quién soy, créeme que preferirías que siguiera en anónimo el resto de mi vida, me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi.

Atte: Anónimo

-Ay pero que bonituh! -aplaude el perro-

-Esho Marcy! Tienes un Fan!...bueno uno más de los que ya de por si tenías -se rasca la cabeza sonriendo tontamente-

-Bah, esto es tonto pero...-fue interrumpida por ambos-

-PEEROO? -dicen a la vez-

-Ustedes están sincronizados o qué?, pero en serio me da curiosidad saber quién es.

-Entonces seamos detectives! -dice el chico del gorro orejudo-

-De acuerdo! Pero tenemos que buscar trajes!

-Eso no les parece algo...tonto?...-dice la Reina-

-Vamos Marcy! No seas aburrida! Hey Jake! Vamos a comprar los trajes ahoraaaa! -se va corriendo con el perro mágico- byeeeee.

-Raros -coloca su mano en la frente-

La Reina de los Vampiros ahora se encontraba muy confundida pero para su suerte logró olvidar aquella actuación estúpida que tuvo con Bonnibel, pero, quién era?, acaso era otro de sus Fans acosadores de la Nocheósfera? O simplemente una broma sin sentido?, la letra de la carta se le hacía algo familiar por lo cual, sin esperar a sus fieles amigos, ella misma empezó la búsqueda, es la primera vez que recibe una carta de esa manera así que la joven no sabía por dónde empezar, eso sí, no paraba de olfatear la carta, tenía un exquisito aroma a flores.

-Ricooo...-pegó la carta a su rostro y sin darse cuenta chocó contra un árbol- ay!, maldita sea...-frota su nariz enrojecida- duele...puto árbol atravesado! Quién te puso ahí? -lo patea- ahgs! -se soba el pie- Nota: no volver a patear un árbol.

Hahahaha -se escuchó atrás de ella-

-Quién anda ahí? -se transforma en demonio-

-Qué manera de recibirme Marcy! -dice fingiendo sorpresa Bonnibel-

-Oh, eres tú -vuelve a su forma humana-

-Hoy el día es perfecto para ti verdad? Está nublado.

-Está nublado? -mira el cielo- oh, cierto.

-Marceline! Qué tan distraída estabas?! Si no estuviese nublado te hubieras asado en el camino! -le golpea la cabeza- qué tantas cosas estás pensando?

-Auch...hoy es el día internacional del maltrato a Marceline? Porque si es así, no me gusta -acaricia su cabeza- ehm...es que me llegó esto, huele muy rico...-le estira la mano con la carta- estoy investigando para saber quién es.

-OH! -dice nerviosa- ahora que lo pienso Marceline! Tenía que hacer unas cosas con Mentita!...me tengo que ir! -se va sin darle la carta-

-Espera! La car...ya se fue! Tendré que hallar otra manera de saber quién es, me pregunto si mi olfato en forma demonio será tan agudo para detectar de dónde proviene...-se transforma- logro percibir algo! -toma vuelo-

La chica de cabello oscuro no paraba de volar, ya incluso parecía haber recorrido kilómetros, es la primera vez que se pone así por algo que pudo ignorar, había algo en esa carta que la hacía actuar así o será que tenía una esperanza de que fuese de aquella princesa? Pero al parecer no era así, ya había llegado a unos islotes de donde ella detectó el aroma, examinó cada rincón por los aires y no halló nada, tal vez solo confundió el agradable olor con aquellas flores de lavanda y margaritas de esos lugares. Llegando con fracaso en su búsqueda se colocó su pijama y se decidió a dormir temprano, el cansancio era muy grande para ella, no había hecho recorridos así en años desde que tuvo que buscar la guarida del ex-Rey vampiro.

-Insomnio no ataques hoy...-se quedó dormida-

~Taca, taca~ -pasos suaves se oyen-

-Mmm...No Simón, secuestrar sin permiso está mal...-se mueve-

~Taca!, taca!~ -ahora eran más ruidosos-

-Mmm...Quién anda ahí?! -recupera la consciencia-

~...~ -se silenciaron los pasos-

-Solo es tú imaginación Marceline -se frota las sienes-

~BLUFF!~ -salen dos manos atrapando a Marceline desde las sombras-

-Pero qué?!...MMM! -trata de decir y liberarse- AsDFGfdsa -aquella figura la voltea y...la besa-

-!...-le corresponde el beso la vampira-

No sabía quién era aquella figura que se encontraba junto con ella en la oscuridad, pero esos cálidos labios la hacían sentir muy bien, algo así como...si hubieran nacido para ella, eran suaves y con un exquisito sabor. Cada vez que se intensificaba el beso Marceline olvidaba más el detalle de quién era hasta que en un preciso momento una chispa de conciencia azota su cabeza y la hace reaccionar separándose y tirándola a la cama para desencapuchar a ese enigmático personaje.

-! -voltea rápidamente su cabeza-

-Ahora veremos quién eres -cuando le iba a quitar la capucha, la persona logró zafar una mano de ella agarrando un extraño aerosol que al parecer contenía...gas pimienta-

-MALDITA SEA! -cae al suelo y se frota los ojos y cuando recupera un poco la vista, ya no estaba- quién eres?...-se quedó dormida en el suelo porque el agotamiento era grande-

Al día siguiente la chica de la piel grisácea fue visitada por unos amigos y Pan de Canela que se unió a ellos ese día quién sabe por qué.

-Holis -agita su mano en forma de saludo el pan-

-Y a este quién lo invitó? -dice Marceline-

-No sé amiguis, nos sigue desde que nos levantamosh -dice el perro-

-Marcy, por qué tus ojos se notan algo rojos? -dice el chico-

-Anoche, una persona me agarró y me besó pero cuando fui a desenmascararlo me echó gas pimienta y desde que desperté me he estado frotando los ojos.

-Uy! La cosa se pone wenaaa! -dijo Jake-

-Por suerteeeeeee! Traje nuestros uniformes de detectives! -dice sacando de su mochila dos trajes gris y uno negro- el tuyo es el negro porque es tu favorituuh my lady!

-No puedo creer que diré esto pero, está bien, seamos detectives! -se coloca el traje-

-Holis -dice Pan de Canela-

-Claro...tú también puedes venir si no molestas -dice la chica-

-Holis -vuelve a decir-

-Claro...-dice confundida-

-Chicos! Denme un momento! Iré a donde Bonnibel, ella tiene la carta! Veré si esta vez mi olf -no termina de decir hasta que nota que Pan de Canela estaba lamiendo algo- qué tienes ahí Pan mugroso?!

-Lo encontré en la puerta y huele a dulces...pero no sabe a dulce...sabe a papel...holis.

-Una pista! -dice Finn- abrelo!

- Ok -empieza destapar y leer la carta ya llena de baba de pan-

~Hola mi Reina vampírica~

-Cómo pasaste la noche? Disfrutaste de aquel beso ardiente y esa rociada de gas? Ahora te diré que ese beso...

~Track, track~ -Pan de Canela rompió la carta-

-Pero qué te pasa?! -dicen al mismo tiempo-

-Quería saber si lanzaba jugo de caramelo al romperlo.

-Oh! Maldito Pan mugroso! -procede a atacarlo pero Jake la detiene-

-Chupa sangrita! Así no se resuelven las coooosaaaaaas! -dice el perro que estaba sufriendo al resistir los arañazos de Marceline-

-Iré a donde Bonnie! -se escapa de Jake y toma una sombrilla-

Al llegar al Dulce Reino, como siempre entra sin previo aviso a la habitación de Bonnibel pero también como siempre, haciéndole una que otra broma como modo de saludar.

-Una gota más de esto -dice mientras sostiene un tubo de ensayo cuidadosamente-

BOO

-AHH! -se le cae- Marceline! Arruinaste mi experimento! -dice furiosa-

-Hahahaha, amo mi trabajo -se echa a reír en los aires mientras esquiva todo lo que la princesa le lanzaba-

-Eres odiosa!

-Sehh -se coloca en frente de su rostro-

-Uhm! -se sonroja-

-Quieres ayudarnos? Hoy ese acosador me envió otra carta pero tu Pan de idiotez la rompió -se quejó- anoche ese acosador se me apareció y me besó...-dice descartado que luego la roció, tal vez la princesa lo hubiese usado de burla hacia la vampira-

-Y-y qué tal? Te gustó? -dice nerviosa-

-Ehm...-se sonroja totalmente- no es algo que quisiera responder...

-Dímelo! -insiste-

-Por qué tanta curiosidad princesa?

-Porque...eh...para saber si tendrás un novio por fin! Hahaha -se ríe tontamente-

-Ehm...digamos que no estoy interesada en chicos ahora -dice mientras flota alrededor de la chica de cabellos rosas-

-Y ese atuendo es por lo de la carta?

-Finn y Jake me hicieron ponérmelo, no me quedó de otra que seguirles el juego hahaha -termina enfrente de ella- me doy cuenta de algo...

-Di-dime? -tartamudeo-

-Tienes una carita muy linda -se acerca lentamente-

-En serio? -le sigue el ritmo a Marcy-

-Si, en serio -ahora sus rostros estaban a milímetros-

-Princesa! Finn y Jake desean verla a usted y a la Reina Vampiii...ro...qué están haciendo?

-Nada! -se separan velozmente y con un muy notorio sonrojo en ambas-

-A la próxima toca la puerta, si? -dice la princesa-

-Disculpe Princesa, lo haré, ahora me retiraré...si van a besarse póngale seguro a la puerta...-se ríe-

-Mentita! -dice exaltada la chica rosa-

-Hahahaha -se ríe la vampira-

-De qué te ríes?!

-Es divertido ver cómo te pones nerviosa!

~Ca-plum!~ -han azotado la puerta-

-Princesaaaaa! -grita Finn-

-Holis -dice Pan de Canela-

-Llegó por quién llorabas -dice Jake-

-Creo que ustedes no saben cuál es el significado de una puerta abierta -dice la vampiresa-

-Es que así pierde la diversión! -dice con el entusiasmo de siempre el chico humano-

-Creo que estoy del lado de Marcy hahaha -se ríe con delicadeza-

-Hey Princesa! Te anotas para ayudar a Marcy con lo de su fan loco? -dice el chico-

-No puedo...-dice con falta de ánimos-

-Chicos, podrían dejarme a solas con Bonnibel? -dice seria la chica vampiro-

-De acuerdo...-proceden a retirarse-

Marceline podrá ser un desastre y distraída más no tonta, sabía que la Dulce Princesa estaba actuando de manera sospechosa, trataba de ignorarlo pero no se le concedía eso, no le quedaba otra opción que preguntarle.

-Qué sucede Marcy?, debido a como me llamaste me pareció que es algo grave -dice la chica de chicle-

-Sí, Bonnie, acaso tu…


End file.
